


One-Day Feline

by SidesOfTheMoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidesOfTheMoon/pseuds/SidesOfTheMoon
Summary: Kim Youngjo is known as a good lyricist and producer. He can take inspiration from everywhere to make a good song. The lyrics will come across his head. Whatever it is. He literally can just make a song about chopsticks and it’ll be a banger.One day, he got inspiration making a song about cats. He didn’t know if it’s because the cat he left in the rain or some random thought to prevent Seoho and Leedo long-lasted bickering. He just felt the want to do it.However, his perfectionist mind just couldn’t accept if he writes a song only from his point of view. He felt it’ll be lacking in something. He needed the cats’ too.Either the moon somehow granted his wish or he was punished by the cat he left. Youngjo didn’t expect to be inspired this way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sides of the Moon stories





	One-Day Feline

This is the first time the weather forecast I always watch on tv has made a mistake. I can’t help but think there’s something wrong with the reporter. Is the reporter okay? Is she tired? She said today’s weather would be clear as my skin. Well, I’m here running like crazy, holding two plastic bags full of snacks. All thanks to me being unlucky at rock paper scissor. The Kim Youngjo lost the only game he was good at.

As you might think, it is raining. There’s no place I can take cover from rain. I mean, that kind of place I’ve seen already full of people. The dorm is still far away yet the rain shows no sign of stopping. In the end, I give up running. I know there is research that a random person made on youtube said that running in the rain is better than walking. I know but I’m already this wet, except maybe my t-shirt inside the jacket I wear. I don’t even care about that research anymore.

However, I think God still cares about me. In the middle of heavy rain, finally I see a place where I can cover myself from rain. It is an old building. To be precise, it is a workshop. I actually didn’t know that workshop existed. Seems like it’s closed. Well, maybe because it is the weekend. Without thinking any further, I rush to that building. I place the plastic bags to the ground, then take off my jacket. Fortunately I was right, my t-shirt inside isn’t that wet. With hand holding a jacket, I planned to stay quiet, waiting the rain to stop, until ̶

“Meow...”

̶ that sound came.

I turn my head to the right, where the sound came from. It is a cat. He is a male. His orange and white fur looks dirty and wet. The cat is in a cardboard box. It seems to have been dumped by its owner. How pitiful. How could that owner dump this cat just like that? In the rain like this?

I walk closer to the cat. Then, I squat down right beside the box where the cat was placed. “Are you feeling cold? It’s cold, is it?” I don’t know why, but I literally just talked to a cat.

“Meow!” The cat meows as if to understand what I say. Guess it’s a yes. I couldn’t help giggling when that cat answered me. It’s so adorable. I feel less embarrassed talking to a cat now.

“Haha, it’s cold? Wait...” I immediately cover the cat with my jacket. Of course, I have made sure that the inside of the jacket is dry or else it’ll be useless.

The cat looks so comfortable. The jacket that warps the cat make it cuter. Makes me want to write a song about how cute it is.

Should I make one?

Before I could think more about the song, the rain had stopped. I supposed to feel relief and just get back to the dorm. But, the cat is staring at me with that sparkly eyes while being covered by a jacket. The cat is staring at me with so much hope in the eyes. How can I ignore that? Can anyone ignore that? Should I take the cat with me? But, pets are prohibited from entering the dorm.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t take any animal to the dorm,” I said.

As I said that the cat starts meowing at me. It sounds more like a whining actually. The cat stares at me so sadly like I am the meanest person in the world. “Don’t look at me like that,” I said it so softly.

After silently thinking for about 5 minutes, I stand up, “I’m so sorry, I hope you get a new friend here or a new owner.” I walk away from the cat with a heavy heart.

It has been hours since I met that cat. It is already dark outside. That cat has been in my mind since I got back home. I feel bad leaving the cat. Its sparkly eyes, soft whining sound, and my jacket lurking my head all this time. Wait, my jacket? I get up on my bed when I realize that I forget my jacket. But not even a minute, I lie down, thinking the cat needs it more than myself. Anyway, I hope the cat is doing well.

I’m in my room by myself, lying on the bed. My phone battery is low, I’m charging it now. So, I have nothing to do. I check my watch on my wrist. Eight past fifteen. I don’t know where Seoho and Leedo a.k.a my roommates are now. After dinner, I rushed to our room and didn't have any idea where the two of them were heading to. Are they on the rooftop? It’s not like I’m lonely or anything but I think I should check if they are there.

I get out of the room and walk to the staircase. I go up the staircase step by step. After a while, finally I manage to arrive at the rooftop. They are really there, stand up while holding soda in their hand. Just chilling. Not bickering as usual. What a rare view. I walk faster, smiling widely. Either I love to see them get along or I was indeed lonely.

I appear in the middle of them, slapping their back. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?”

Seoho glances at me. “Woah, I am surprised,” said Seoho, not sincerely.

And Leedo? He doesn’t even look at me. I let out a single sigh, pouting. Once again, it did not surprise me at all. Why are all of them having a hard time to express their affection? Am I the weird one here?

“Why are you here? I thought you were already sleeping,” said Leedo after kept silent for a while.

“How can I sleep this early?” I laugh softly.

Then, it’s silent. Both of them were busy looking up at the sky. As I see them doing that, it isn’t a bad idea to join them gazing up. I look up to the sky and oh ̶

̶̶ full moon.

I’m amazed. The night sky looks amazing. The moon looks so beautiful. It’s rounded perfectly. It shines so bright that we don’t even need any light to light up this place. The sky is so clear, without any clouds. Not that many but the star is sparkling, makes the sky look so pretty as if the sky has spilled glitters on it.

However, the moon is literally the best.

“Don’t look at the moon that much or you’ll get crazy,” said Leedo out of nowhere. He must be paying attention to me staring at the moon.

“That’s just a myth,” Seoho responded to Leedo’s statement, before I could speak. “What if it’s true? I’m just worrying him!”

“Well, it can’t be proven scientifically.”

“Why? Why?”

“Because they can not. How in the world do you think the moon has something to do with our behavior?”

I sense something bad. The bickering. Ugh, I know this will always happen if you put Seoho and Leedo together. As expected, I am always the one in the middle of that bickering. Once this bickering starts, it will last forever. I have to do something before this gets worse and I would be the third wheel as well.

“I-’’

"I want to make a song about cats. What do you think?" I cut off Leedo's words before he could finish his sentence.

“Out of nowhere? Really?” Leedo asked. Oh, it actually works.

“Yes,” I replied quickly.

“So, you get that inspiration from yourself?” Seoho also asked me.

I laughed a bit, I didn’t expect he would ask me that question. I mean, I should’ve known since I am always referred to a cat by fans. However, it caught me off guard. “No, it’s a cat, an actual cat, a real cat, a natural cat, a cat by gene, a ̶ ”

“Okay, okay, enough.” Leedo cut me off as if to repay me. “But why all of a sudden?” he continued.

“It just crossed my mind and I feel like I have to do it. You know, Inspiration can come anytime you don’t expect and it can be everything as well,” I replied as I stared at the moon. Actually, it is because the cat I’ve met that morning. But, it just crossed my mind that I have to do it for real. Inspiration literally can be from anything and come anytime.

“Yeah, but why cat? If it’s about yourself I get it somehow, but about an actual cat?” Leedo asked. Seems like he hasn’t been satisfied.

“Think wisely, do you know how your dog, Sunny would feel if he finds out you make a song about a cat? Don’t you think that’s unfair to him?” Seoho said.

I bite my lips. Seoho’s question makes me feel bad somehow. I really don’t expect that sudden attack.

“Anyway, fighting. Don’t be hard on yourself,” Leedo said, walking away to the staircase.

I can’t believe Leedo actually encourages me so effortlessly. Is it true? Does the moon actually affect our behavior?

“I’m going to go back to our room, wanna join?” Seoho asked, taking all snacks wrappers on the ground.

I shake my head.

“Okay, then. Oh, make sure Sunny doesn’t know about that.” Seoho walks away to the trash can, dumping the trash. Then, he walks down the staircase.

Well, I’ll take the advice.

Anyway, I said that I will make a song about cats but I actually don’t know how to start. I have zero experience petting a cat. I don’t know what I should say. I don’t know exactly how I will talk about cats in my song. Their personality? Their action? Their feelings?

I can write about the cat I’ve met. It will be the fastest way if I just write it in my point of view. However..

I sigh, “If only I understand what cats do feel and think, it’ll be great.”

The wind blows, hitting my face gently. I look at the moon. I don’t know how many times I look, I cant get over it. Is it because it is too beautiful or what? “How can I understand them? Do you know how?” I asked, looking at the moon as if it’ll answer me.

“This time, I just talked to the moon?” I said, laughing to myself.

_“Do you really want it? It is simple...”_

Did I just hear something? I turn my head back. “Seoho, is that you?” No one answer. I think I misheard it.

_“...just be a cat.”_

I hear it again. I have confirmed there’s no one in the rooftop except me. I’m positive about this. So, who is that talking? Don’t tell me..

Iwastoldtobeacatbythemoon.

I look at the moon. Shake my head, trying to kill a weird idea that just came to my brain. Sighing. What was I thinking? No way. Not in a million years. It’s impossible.

I decide to head back to my room before my mind get even weirder.

I blink my eyes softly. The shine from the window goes through my sight. Is it morning now? I open my eyes. I don’t see Seoho and Leedo. Woah, they woke up earlier than me. I wonder where they are now. I hope they don’t have breakfast without me.

“Guys! Hurry up!”

That is Seoho’s voice. What makes him shout like that? I guess I’ll find out what it is. He is already here along with the other members.

“Meow, meow..”

It’s weird. I want to ask what they are doing and why are they surrounding me as if I ever do something wrong but my voice is gone. What is wrong with me? I didn’t practice my vocal yesterday till I lost my voice. Instead, I hear a cat meowing somewhere.

“You’re right. Where did he come from?” Xion asked, looking at me curiously. I don’t know why he asked me that question.

Wait…

“Who the heck brought a pet to the dorm?” this time Leedo is asking. Wait, am I really...?

Keonhee came closer to me and locked his eyes to myself, “obviously, it’s Youngjo- _hyung_. He sleeps in this bed,” he said. “He said to me yesterday that he felt bad leaving a cat,” he continued.

“So, you just said he actually breaks the rules and bring this cat?” Seoho asks, looking at Keonhee. Then, his eyes stares me again, “I knew it was weird that he suddenly wants to make a song about cat.”

“Really?” Xion’s eyes widen. I think he doesn’t believe it. Well, me too. “And where is he?” Hwanwoong asked.

All of them except me and Hwanwoong lift up their shoulder as an answer.

I get up and look at myself in the mirror right in front of me. I’m gasping. I couldn’t believe what I’m seeing right now. That black fur, that blue eyes, that red neckless with a golden bell. Is it just me or am I actually looking like an actual cat? Do I suppose to believe that?

“What should we do? Should we wait for Youngjo- _hyung_ to come home?” Keonhee’s eyes give them one by one a glance.

Keonhee, you just don’t know but the Youngjo- _hyung_ you wait for is here. Unfortunately you don’t realize, he is a cat now.

Haha.

“HOW COULD I BELIEVE THAT?!”

“AAAAAAAAAKKKHHHH.” All of them scream and take a back step. Their eyes look frightened somehow. Keonhee is the worst, he’s on the floor, lying.

“Wha-what is wrong with this cat... growling like that? Is he... hungry?” Hwanwoong asked, sounding like he has done a marathon.

Growling? My screaming actually sounded like growling? Then, my usual talk sounded like meowing. Oh, that meowing I just heard making sense now. It is making more sense if this is just a dream.

“It is risky to let him stay here, we should get this cat out of here.” Seoho folds his arms.

“Don’t you hear his painful growl? He literally is hungry! We should atleast give him food,” Leedo protests, giving an acute glancing to Seoho.

Thank you Leedo for recognizing my pain. Please, I can’t survive outside in the world in this form.

“Then, how about giving him food outside?” Keonhee gets up with no one realizing it then comes up with a good, so good advice. I’m laughing in my inner heart. Please, everyone, don’t agree with Keonhee.

After waiting a while, I see them staring at each other and nodding in agreement. Looks like no one ever heard my inner heart. They are looking at me so sadly. Then, Keonhee leaves the room. Leedo raises me up with both hands. The others are just watching.

“Wait, don’t look at me like that! Can’t you recognize me? I am your Youngjo- _hyung._ I guess you can’t but please I don’t want to go outside! Outside world is terrible for a domestic cat like uh... it’s not like I’ve accepted being a cat, I mean I just... please wait!” I tried my best rebelling but as expected Leedo is just too strong. I can’t get off myself in his hand.

“He is meowing like crazy. I’m sure he’s starving right now,”said Xion.

I was so busy rebelling that I didn't realize Leedo was already outside. Of course with me in his hand. He puts me on the ground and says, “wait right here, Keonhee will give you some food.”

I’m sitting down on the ground. I give up rebelling. Let me just think it is a long long nightmare and myself in the real world actually wait for someone to wake me up. I hope it doesn’t make me wait so long.

“Here you go, cutie cat,” said Keonhee, caressing my head then putting a half of fish in front of me. I don’t know if being caressed on the head would feel this good.

Keonhee takes his phone out his pocket, out of nowhere. Then, he takes a picture of me. “Ah, you’re so cute! I kinda get it why Youngjo-hyung wants to keep you. I’m sorry but fate makes us separate like this. I hope we can meet when the world lets pets enter the dorm.”

I wonder if Keonhee is still calling me cute if he knows the cat he’s holding is me, his Youngjo-hyung.

“I hope there’s nothing happen with that cat.” Hwanwoong suddenly appears behind Keonhee. “You saw the news yesterday? There is someone crazy who takes stray cats and eats them, they haven’t been arrested yet,” he continued.

Wait... what? Take the stray cats.. and eat them. Please tell me I misheard it.

“I know, but don’t worry, this cat has a black it means he is so strong. He’ll be fine,” Keonhee said, assuring Hwanwoong. Then, both of them head back inside and close the door. Leaving me like this and my black fur as my life guarantee.

I’m walking on the street by myself. Still as a cat, if you ask. Actually, I planned to just wait in front of the dorm’s door till I’m back to be a human (hopefully) but that security who usually smiles at me, is expelling me out of the dorm area. We really don’t know the true personality hiding in a person.

After walking without any direction to go for minutes, I see another cat. He is searching something in the trash can. I really don’t know what I should do as a cat so it'll be better if I just follow him.

I walk closer to the cat. His cat fur is white and orange. Wait, is he the cat I’ve met yesterday? I can’t tell because his head is still in the trash can. But if it is the cat I saw, I’m truly glad he is doing well.

“Hello fellow cat, I haven’t seen you before. Just get dumped, huh?”

I turn my head to that cat. He stands up in front of me. Looks like he finished his job with that trash can. It is really the cat I left yesterday and it is really talking to me, “H- hello... wow, you can actually speak.”

The cat laughed, “Why are you talking like a human who suddenly understands what the cats say?”

Bingo.

“What is your name?” He asked me.

“Um... Ravn,” I replied.

“I don’t know what did your ex-owner think naming a feline with another species name that is not even related to our family,” He said.

I follow him as well, “I... know right.” I laugh awkwardly. “How about you?”

“It’s Felix.”

“Felix?! That Felix? Did you turn into a cat too? I’m glad I’m not the only one,” I place my hands, I mean paws to his cheeks happily. I’m so glad knowing I’m not the only one.

“What are you talking about? Whoever Felix you are referring, it is obviously not me. I have been a cat since the day I was born.”

“Ah... I am sorry.” Awkward. I feel so awkward right now.

We were silent for a minute, then he says, “looks like you are still new to this outside world.”

I nod so hard.

“Then, follow me.”

He starts walking faster, not waiting for me to respond. I guess I should follow him, since I know nothing about cat life. He seems nice as well. I ran after him before I was left behind. I wonder where we are going to go.

We have been walking for about ten minutes but I still don’t know where Felix are heading to. This place looks familiar, though. I feel like I usually go here somehow.

“Okay, we arrived.” Felix stops walking and looking at me.

Apparently, the place we are heading is a traditional market. That’s why I feel familiar along the way we went through.

“What are we gonna do here?” I asked.

“Of course looking for food, what else do you think it is?” He walks into the market. I follow him as well.

We walk slowly behind the table. There are so many tables. It is used to place vegetables, fruits, spices or anything to sell. It will take more time to walk because the stands that sell fish are so far at the end of this market.

Before I could realize, we both had arrived at the end of the market. As expected, full of fish. There are so many that I don’t know where to start. When I am hesitating to walk, Felix already left me behind. Good thing, It is still not that far. I rush to him.

“How are you gonna do it?” I asked.

“Stay here and pay attention to me,” he replied but did not actually answer my question.

As I see Felix from his back, he walks closer to one of the stands. He is creeping in beside the table. Then, he stops, staring at the top of the table. Seems like he waits for the right time. It’s making me nervous. After a while, he jumps, biting a single fish. It happens so fast that I don’t know when he already bites the fish.

“That cat! That cat is stealing my fish!” the owner of the stand shouted, starting to chase us.

“Run!”

It doesn't take me much time to think, I begin to run on instinct. Felix is right in front of me, running as well. They keep chasing us while throwing stone. I follow every step Felix does. Even the hard one like jumping on the roof. I couldn’t believe I did it. However, it is not the right time to be amazed by my sudden skill, they are still chasing us.

Finally, there is no sign of them anymore. Felix stops running and walking into a gang, “Ravn! Right here!” He whispered. I followed him as I was commanded. I go into the gang. There is a lot of cardboard. I look inside one of the cardboard. There are four kittens. There is also an old cat in the other cardboard. It is female. Seems like the cat can’t walk normally anymore because one of her legs was injured.

“Wait,” I walk closer to Felix, “Your head! It’s bleeding!” I shout, panicking. It must be because of one of the stones that was thrown. I don’t know what to do when a cat is injured. The only way I can think of is taking him to the veterinarian. But in a cat body like this?

“No, it is okay. Don’t worry,” He replied calmly as if nothing happened.

“But...”

As if he can not hear me, Felix ignores me, giving the head of the fish to the old cat and the rest for the kittens and for himself. Felix asks me to join eating. I nod softly, walking closer to them. I still feel worried about his head. I didn’t expect him actually risking himself for other cats. I didn’t know cats actually care for each other in the first place. Or is it Felix, the only cat who behaves like this? He is more kind hearted than most humans. I feel ashamed as a human but on the other side I feel that it somewhat warms my heart.

After we finish eating, Felix asks me to join him and go with him. He said it is an additional insight for a new stray cat. Of course, I just accept it. First, we go to the river. Felix teaches me how to catch a fish with a bare hand, I mean cat paws. Then, to school. Felix says, school is one of the places beside the traditional market that I can look for food. And then to a random rooftop. Felix says it's just his favorite place but also I can get used to walking from roof to roof. I never expected being a cat would be this fun.

I’m having so much fun spending time with Felix that I didn't even notice the sun is setting. I look at Felix who walks on my right side. I stop walking, “I really want to ask you something,” I said.

“What is it?” Felix replied, stopping his step.

“Why are you risking your life for those cats? Do you ever feel afraid?”

“Suddenly so deep?” He laughs, sighing, “I don’t care about other cats. I only care about myself. I just hate to see them starve to death only because they are unable to find food. Basically, I hate seeing stray cat corpses. I’m sick of it. So, don’t take a wrong idea, I do that for myself.”

“But, still...”

“And am I afraid? No. As long as I have burdens to bear, the lives I still have to live for them and myself, I won't die.”

I smile as Felix finishes his word. How can a cat be this strong? Deep in my heart I admire him. I want to be as strong as he is.

My smile suddenly fades away as I see a person behind Felix, holding a net. Don’t tell me that it is what Hwanwoong said before, about a person eating a cat.

“Felix! Watch out behind you!”

Without even turning back to check what’s behind him, he tries to run away. But it is too late. He is caught by the net. The person smiling like crazy staring at Felix. He seems not to realize my existence. Felix stares at me and says “Ravn, run!”

“Wait...” I stay while still keeping an eye on that person. “there must be a way-” “I won’t die,” He whispers to me. “Oh, and thanks for the jacket.”

“All this time... you-”

“Run!”

With a heavy heart, I run away without turning back. I have to believe in him. If he said he won’t die, he will not. I pray for him all the way I run. However, I can’t help holding my tears, thinking I left him again. I left him in the rain before. Now, I’m leaving him in the dusk.

I open my eyes, looking around. I am in the dorm, my room. I look at both of my hands. Human hands. So, I’m back to being a human. How? Is it only a dream? I let out a single sigh. Relieved. Then, he must be okay... right?

“Meow...”

It is from the outside. I walk toward the window and open the curtain. I look out the window. My eyes widen. Is he the one that I thought he is? Without thinking any longer, I get out of my room.

“Youngjo-hyung? '' Keonhee asked while holding a phone. I keep walking, ignoring Keonhee who calls me.

...

Keonhee look at his phone, sighing. “Youngjo-hyung seems busy. I want to show the cat photo I took this morning, though.” Keonhee puts his phone back to his pocket, “Next time, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
